True Feelings
by Liberty Ford
Summary: Someone has let a truth potions off at Hogwarts and everyone start fessing up! **WARNING CONTAINS SLASH IN CHAPTERS 3+4!!!**
1. Draco's Embarrising Turn...

Disclaimer:

All characters are Jo's, we love you Jo.

This is my first attempt at humour of the Harry Potter sort; ok my first attempt all together.

Chapter One

Albus Dumbledore stood before his students and spoke, "We have a severe problem, last night some-one, although currently unknown who, let off a truth-emphasizer potion. I'm afraid it has spread throughout the school and everyone is affected. You may or may not know what this potion is."

Hermione looked seriously at Harry, "Uh-oh," was all she said.

Dumbledore continued, "It will make everyone act very strangely indeed. You may experience feelings that you have suppressed, and you may find that without thinking, when someone asks you a question you'll answer it truthfully, even if you didn't mean to. But don't be discouraged, this could be a good thing, classes will continue as normal and I will see you all at lunch."

"This isn't good," said Hermione nervously, "Harry don't ask me any questions, please."

"Alright," he replied, Hermione looked quite relieved.

"Hermione?" asked Ron peering across the table.

"Yes?"

"Why can we ask you any questions, I think this could be cool, we could play truth or dare, and it would be real," he turned to look at Hermione again, "well?"

She spoke without thinking, "I don't want anyone to know that I'm in love with you Ron," she clapped a hand to her mouth, "SEE," and she ran off towards there first class.

Suddenly Draco Malfoy ran across the great hall and grabbed Ginny Weasley, he burst into song while kneeling at her feet. **_"Your just too good to be true, I can't take my eyes off you. You'd be like heaven to touch, I want to hold you so much, at long last love has arrived, and I thank god I'm alive, you're just to good to be true, can't take my eyes off you."_**

"OK," said Ginny backing away from him, "Weird and need I say GROSS."

But he continued, **_"I love you baby and if it's quite all right I need you baby. To warm the lonely nights, I love you baby, trust in me when I say, OH PRETTY BABY, don't bring me down I pray oh pretty baby, Now that I've found you stay, AND LET ME LOVE YOU BABY, LET ME LOVE YOU."_**

Suddenly Draco went silent, Ron was stood over him clenching his fist, he had punched him out, "NEVER, hit on my little sister," he spat.

A/N

OK, I know it's really short, but if you liked it, I'll write another chapter, It doesn't have to follow on, think of some Ideas and e-mail them to me. Or leave them in your review, which you have to do of course, REVIEW, PLEASE.


	2. Hermione's Embarrising Turn...

Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling.

Chapter Two

Hermione sat in potions and hid beneath her book, this potion was going to cause problems. Her mind cast back to Draco and his sudden out burst this morning, she smirked behind her book and then looked up as Harry and Ron entered the dungeon.

Snape hadn't entered yet, Harry and Ron seemed to breath a sigh of relief and they took their seats next to Hermione. 

"How's Ginny? Asked Hermione cautiously.

Ron glared back at her, "she's apparently very flattered, although I don't see why, that… that Malfoy, is staying the hell away from my little sister."

Hermione was about to protest when Snape walked into the classroom with his usual sneer on his face. 

Hermione stood up quickly and ran to his desk, "Professor Snape!" she said confidently.

He looked at her blankly, "Take a seat Miss Granger… class will begin soon, I'm sure you can hold your learning till then."

"No I must tell you something sir… how I feel is not a simple teenage crush."

Snape's skin seemed to go more sallow and pale than usual; "Miss Granger…" he said warningly, "go to Madam Pomfrey, now…" he spoke quietly but seriously.

"But I'm not sick."

"Yes… I know, but you will thank me if you do."

"No! First I have to say this…" Hermione stepped back from him and look up into his dark eyes before bursting into song. "Never knew I could feel like this. It's like I've never seen the sky, before. Want to vanish inside your kiss…"

Snape looked down at Hermione and he actually blushed. A reddish tint seemed to cover his cheeks before he spoke. "Enough, I'm warning you Miss…"

"Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place, suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace, suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste. It all revolves around you. And there's no mountain too high. No river too wide. Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side! Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide. But I love you until the end of time. Come what may! Come what may! I will love you...." 

Snape pulled his wand out and pointed it at Hermione, he muttered something under his breath and Hermione stopped talking, she looked at Snape one more time before falling to the floor unconsciousness. 

A/N ok I know this is v/ short but its how I want to write it. I want to thank everyone for the amazing reviews! I only posted it this morning, I come back to check it tonight and I have ten reviews! **Gasps** hehe thanks guys.

And thank you Twix! She was IMing me the words and I was copying and pasting them. Aren't I a lazy cow! Mwahahaha! : D

Thanks again! 

~Shakira~


	3. Ginny's Embarrising Turn...

Disclaimer: All characters are Joanne Rowling's, not mine. I wish though…

WARNING CONTAINS SLASH… you were warned…

Chapter Three

            "Is Hermione alright?" asked Ginny with worry in her eyes.

"She'll be just fine… probably a little embarrassed but nothing more," replied Professor Dumbledore who had just come out of the room.

"Good… can I see her?"

"Of course Miss Weasley…"

            Ginny walked passed Snape who was still complaining to Dumbledore about Hermione's actions, she walked up to Hermione's bed and sat on it.

"How do you feel?"

"Bleeh…" was all Hermione managed to get out before putting her head in her hands.

"Aww… it's ok… everyone knows it was the truth potion that made you do it…"

"Yes I know… but it was the truth, even if I didn't know it…"

Ginny bit her bottom lip and leaned over to hug her friend. "Don't worry… no one will even remember it," she lied.

"Hermione…" she continued pulling back from her. 

"Yeah."

Ginny reached over and placed a hand on her knee. "I really like you… a lot."

Hermione's eyes widened and she was about to speak when Ginny placed a finger over her mouth.

"Hermione listen… It's a little bit funny this feeling inside, I'm not one of those who can easily hide, I don't have much money but boy if I did, I'd buy a big house where we both could live, If I was a sculptor, but then again, no, or a girl who makes potions in a travelling show, I know it's not much but it's the best I can do… 'Cause baby I really love you."

"Ginny… it's the potion... shh… you're going to embarrass your self."

It didn't help, Ginny continued singing, she jumped off the bed and pulled Hermione to her feet.

"My gift is my song and this one's for you, And you can tell everybody this is your song, It may be quite simple, but now that it's done, I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words. How wonderful life is while you're in the world…"

"Miss Weasley…" said Madam Pomfrey pulling her off Hermione. "Shush this instant…" 

Ginny spun out of Madam Pomfrey's grasp and she ran back to Hermione bursting into song again. "I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss. Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross, but the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song, It's for people like you that keep it turned on, So excuse me forgetting but these things I do, You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue… Anyway the thing is what I really mean. Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen…" Madam Pomfrey pulled her wand out and tapped it gently over Ginny and she slowly fell onto a bed and to sleep.

            "Oh dear…" said Dumbledore entering again because of all the noise. It appears Miss Weasley is going to be very embarrassed when she wakes."

Hermione stood there in shock and she didn't move. She had no idea Ginny felt that way and now wished she was still in the dark about it. How was this going to affect their friendship? 

Dumbledore spoke again, "When this is over everything will have changed."

As Hermione climbed back into bed she couldn't help but agree with him on that. "Things are going to be so weird too." She said quietly before going back to sleep. 

AN

Mwahaha! Sorry but I love this pairing and had to do it…

What do you think of Harry embarrassing himself in front of Cho Chang for the next chapter?


	4. Harry's Embarrising Turn...

Disclaimer: All characters are Joanne Rowling's… although I'd happily have them!

WARNING CONTAINS SLASH

Chapter Four

            Harry Potter flew round the Quidditch pitch several times and he watched from above as the Slytherin team came out onto the pitch. He sped off towards Ron, who was sat in one of the stand with Hermione.

"Wonder why they're here now… this was meant to be my time on the pitch. Not Slytherin's!"

"Probably a letter from Snape again, Harry," replied Ron who looked up at a hovering Harry.

"Mmm… guess so…" 

            Harry looked down at Malfoy who had just mounted his broom and his mind seemed to wander.

"Whoa…" Harry breathed quietly.

"What? Said Ron looking up at him again.

"Nothing…" Harry leaned forward on his broom and shot towards the ground and towards Draco Malfoy.

            "Can I help you?" he snapped as Harry approached.

"Depends…"

"Huh?"

"I want you to ride my broom, Draco," he blurted out.

Draco nearly tumbled off his broom, "What?"

"Fast… I want you. It's nothing more than lust but I want you, Draco Malfoy."

            "MADAM POMFREY!" called Draco.

"What?" she shouted back.

"Potter's lost the plot."

"I have not… geez… I confess my feelings and you say that…"

"You said you wanted me to ride your broom!"

"I do…" Harry said licking his lips and staring at the bulging muscles that showed through Draco's shirt.

"Madam Pomfrey!" Draco squealed again. "Make him stop it."

"Oh, Draco!" Harry pushed forwards on his broom and shot towards Draco suddenly. "Have me now," he said as they both fell off their brooms and tumbled to the floor.

            Harry on top of Draco, he pushed himself up and stared down at Draco's face. Draco opened his mouth to speak but Harry placed a finger over it. "Shh... I have to say something."

"Mm… wha…?" Draco asked through Harry's fingers.

"Have you ever found the one you've dreamed of all your life? You'd do anything to look into their eyes. Have you finally found you've given your heart to? Only to find that one won't give their heart to you… Have you ever closed you eyes and dreamed that they were there? And all you can do is wait for the day that they will care…" 

            "Potter get off me!" Draco screamed, he looked over to Crabbe and Goyle for assistance but they were on the floor in hysterics. "Potter!!! My father will here about this… Madam Pomfrey, get him off me!"

"Shh… don't fight it, Draco… What do I have to do to get you in my arms? What do I have to do to get to your heart? To make you understand how I need you next to me… Got to get you in my world, 'cause baby I can't sleep."

Draco squirmed again; he heard a loud crack and Harry went limp on top of him. "What the?" he said looked over Harry's shoulder.

            Hermione Granger stood over Harry; she was holding his Nimbus 2000 in her hands tightly.

"Miss Granger…" said Madam Pomfrey walking up to them and taking the broom away from her as if scared she'd hit Draco as well.

"I'm sorry, Madam Pomfrey… but…"

"No need to be sorry, Miss Granger." She reached down and felt of Harry's pulse.

"Is he?" began Draco.

"He's fine… he'll just have a bit of a headache when he wakes up. "Good job, Miss Granger… Twenty points to Gryfinndor!"

            Hermione smiled and walked back to Ron who was staring over at them. His eyes transfixed on Draco and Harry. 

"Did I see that right, Hermione?"

"Yes…" she replied sitting down. "Now, where were we? Ah yes… Ron, sit down. You have to learn this for the exam next week."

"Uh… oh yeah… 'k, Hermione…"

A/N

Hope you liked it… please review and let me know.


End file.
